Event-driven programs, i.e. a program in which the flow of the program is determined by events, are becoming increasingly more common. Event-driven programs are commonly used in user applications, such as in applications that provide graphical user interfaces (GUI). Additionally, event-driven programs may be used in mobile applications operating on mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablets, to provide users a GUI and other functionality. Using event-driven programs may ease use of mobile devices and other devices for users. However, event-driven programs used in mobile applications and in other applications also provide challenges in analyzing the behavior of these programs.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.